


The Forbidden taste so Sweet

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, Derek is immortal, F/M, I'll add more as I go, Isaac and Stiles are Brothers, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Obsession, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Tragedy, but not until later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15th century Wallachia Prince Derekus rules his lands with a bloody iron fist. Feared by all he feels like he has everything he could ever want except one thing, and that’s love which he finds in the form of sweet innocent Genim. However, after a devastated lost Derekus makes a pack with the demon wolf giving him the power he needs to kill his enemies and immortality. Years later Derek Hale is a cold hearted billionaire who may or may not have found the reincarnation of his lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden taste so Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imogenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogenlily/gifts), [0809m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0809m/gifts).



> Okay I know I have a lot of stories out but I made a promise to Imogenlily that I would write this for her but don't worry guys I will be updating my stories just be patient with me please ^^ also for those who are reading Puppets without Masters and The Fox hunts The Wolf I will be updating those two tomorrow ^^ now I hope you guys enjoy this story of mine ^^  
> Also happy birthday 0809m I know its late and I am so sorry but I hope you enjoy this ^^

**15 th century **

Wallachia was a land ruled by a skilled warrior who was destined to be king, his only problem, he could not be king until he wed. The warrior was who wanted to be wed, all he wanted was to rule his land and sleep around. He wasn’t known for his heart, in fact the warrior believed that love was a waste of time, something that he did not need.

However, his uncle insisted that he must be wed if he wished to take the throne, so he along with his uncle, sister, and trusted advisor traveled the lands to visit available suitors none of them were what he was looking for, while the warrior saw many beautiful suitors none of them were what he wanted.

One day the warrior and his family traveled to a small town where he was to meet a young man by the name of Isaac, however instead of meeting Isaac he met his brother, Genim. Genim was gorgeous, he was something he’s never seen before.

His eyes were the color of gold that were full of innocence, his pale skin was covered in constellations of dark spots that the warrior wanted to see how far those dark spots traveled, the warrior has never seen such beauty before and he wanted him.

Sadly Genim did not wanted to be near the brute. The young man knew that the warrior only wanted someone to keep his bed warm so he refused to marry him.

At first the warrior thought he was bluffing but after sometime the warrior saw that the young noble’s words were true, he will not marry someone he did not love. It took a while but the warrior finally capture Genim’s heart and the two were to be wed, and so their story begins…  

The day started off beautifully. The sun was shining brighter than it has ever shined, a gentle breeze was blowing from the east the smell of roses, lilies, and other flowers surrounded them. Their sweet aroma filled the area creating a peaceful atmosphere that added to the perfect picture of peace.

The citizens of Wallachia were all smiling as they took their seats inside the church, they have waited for this day for years and now it has finally arrived.

At the edge of the room stood a man. His stance was full of confidence, his held high and proud however, if one were to look into his eyes they would see the anxiety in them. While his posture screamed confidence his insides told a different story.

He could feel the acidic of a nasty bile threatening to come out, his palms were beginning to sweat, a part of him wanted to hold his stomach as if it would calm the nerves that he was feeling but he refrain himself from doing it.

He was Derekus, Prince of Wallachia the most powerful ruler in all the lands. He stared death in the eye countless of times, he faced the strongest men, the strongest creatures and lived to tell the tale! He should not be so nervous.

“You do realize it is alright to be nervous,”

Derekus jumped a little; his eyes scanned the area to see if anyone saw that.

“Relax dear nephew no one saw you,” his Uncle Peter said with a smug smile.

Glaring at his uncle Derekus did as he was told. He did not need his people to see him jumping like a fragile princess.

He turned to face his uncle.

“Tell me the truth uncle, how does he look?”

Peter graced his nephew with a warm smile.

“Beautiful my dear nephew, his beauty rivals the Goddess herself,”

Derekus returned his uncle’s smile with one of his own, he could feel his muscles relaxing and the anxiety he was currently feeling, leaving his body.

The sound of music filled the room as his people stood up and turned to face the back of the church. The first to approach them was his youngest sister Cordelia, she wore a beautiful red gown, her hair done in soft curls.

Derekus could see that she had some flowers in her hair. No doubt that it was Genim who thought of that idea. The next person to approach them was Libia, like Cordelia she wore a beautiful red dress but unlike Cordelia she did not have flowers in her head, instead she wore a flower crown made of pink and white roses. As they reached them Cordelia and Libia gave both men a small smile.

The music changed into a soft melody, the beautiful sound was nothing compare to the vision that was walking down the aisle. Peter was right, his lover’s beauty put the Goddess’ beauty to shame. He was being escorted by his brother and both wore matching grins.

Derekus took the sight before him. His beloved Genim was wearing a white shirt along with some black pants, like Libia he wore a flower crown only this one was made of red and white roses. After what felt like forever his beloved finally reached him.

Isaac smiled at Derekus before he handed Genim’s hand to him. Derekus took his hand; he nodded his head to him as Isaac left to take his seat. Both Derekus and Genim smiled at one another as they turned to face the priest that will be marrying them.

“People of Wallachia we are here to celebrate the union of our prince Derekus and his beloved Genim,”

The rest of the priest’s words were ignored by the two as their main focused was the person right in front of them.

Their journey was a long one filled with tears, envy, sorrow, anger, but in the end it lead them to one another and brought them together. Now it was time to start a new chapter of their lives. One filled with happiness, love, and devotion towards each other.

The priest words ended as he looked at the prince and his new lover.

“Derekus will you have this man to be yours and only yours?”

Derekus smiled.

“I do,”

The priest turned to Genim.

“Genim-“

“I wouldn’t be standing here if I didn’t want to marry him,”

Everyone laughed at his boldness including Derekus and the priest.

“Very well, I am proud to announce our kings, Derekus and Genim, you may kiss your husband,”

Derekus cupped Genim’s face before he kissed his lips, Derekus could feel Genim smiling through their kiss and he couldn’t help but smile as well. When he pulled back he could see nothing but love in those honey color eyes.

“I love you Genim,”

Genim smiled as he grabbed one of Derekus’ hands and squeezed it.

“I love you too Derekus, forever and always,”

After their wedding the two were living in a fairy tale, their kingdom was in peace, the people were happy and Derekus and his beloved Genim were happy.

Sadly, all fairy tales must come to an end. Wallachia was at war with one of its greatest enemies. The Argents. While Genim did not wanted Derekus to leave he understood that his husband had to protect their kingdom and their people. War was a difficult time for them but they made it through…or so they thought what neither Genim nor Derekus knew was that Katherine and Gerard were planning to do something that will break Derekus’ heart and soul.

The scene changes and instead of the happy couple it is of Derekus holding his beloved Genim in his arms, pouring his heart out to the lifeless body. Isaac and Cordelia stood to the side as Isaac held his wife in his arms trying to keep her from seeing the upsetting sight of her beloved brother-in-law.

Derekus pulled back to see Genim. His once smoothed pale skin was painted in blood and bruises, bruises of different colors and sizes, his arms and legs were decorated in multiple stabbed wounds. But what truly broke Derekus’ heart what shattered him was Genim’s stomach.

His belly that was once round and full was now flat. Derekus could see the blood flowing down between his legs.

“No, no, no, no!” Derekus pulled his body closer to his as his tears fell down and landed on Genim’s face.

“Genim,”

He pulls back just a little to stork his face.

“Who did this?” he asked his sister and her husband.

Neither one answered him both still grieving over the loss of their friend.

“ANSWER ME!” Derekus shouted as he turned to glare at the two. Cordelia looked a little scared at her brother yelling at her. Isaac squeezed her shoulder as he turned to look at him. Taking a deep breath he answered Derekus.

“It was the Argents, Katherine and Gerard, they-“

“They will pay for this,” he pulled Genim’s body closer to him as he held onto it for dear life.

“Every single one will pay for what they did to you and our child Genim, this I swear,”

Night falls as Derekus walks up the mountain that held the temple of the demon wolf Deucalion. He knew what he was doing and nothing his sister, uncle, or anybody was going to change his mind.

When he entered the temple he kneeled down and asked the demon wolf for the one thing he needed to kill all his enemies.

The demon wolf stared down into the eyes of the king and he could see that he was not leaving until he granted his request. The demon wolf couldn’t help but smirk as he knew that the man before him will make the perfect warrior and kill anything or anyone to get what he wants.

As the years pass Derekus has killed nearly every single one of his enemies. Only two live and he won’t rest until he’s killed Katherine and Gerard. Derekus knows that it’ll take years but if there’s one thing he has is time…and he’s willing to wait not only to kill Katherine and Gerard but for the reincarnation of his beloved Genim…

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in making a cover page for this story?  
> If so pm on tumblr http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/   
> I will be forever grateful to whoever does ^^
> 
> Well love it hate it tell me what you think 
> 
> ~Sinner_ofLA out


End file.
